


Warhammered

by BanditSion111



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cuddles, M/M, Quarantine, Virus, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, i just need to relax, i know the corona virus isnt in this universe, i wrote this instead of taking meds, two bros chilling in a hot tub five feet apart cuz there not gay, uwu, wow i might even die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditSion111/pseuds/BanditSion111
Summary: So i decided to give a friend a gift (she is homophobic like most war gamers) yeah dont question me.
Relationships: Roboute Guilliman/Cato Sicarius
Kudos: 2





	Warhammered

**Author's Note:**

> Its corona time.

Guilliman was shocked when cato sicarius asked to spend quarantine with him. 

When he arrived at the chambers guilliman welcomed him with a soft hug. "Welcome home sic. Did you bring enough clothes for the time?" He started. Cato nodded and glanced at the suitcase. 

Guilliman signed for him to follow to the bed room. "Well. Im glad you can take work off. You deserve it." He said softly. Cato blushed slightly. "One question. Why wear armor?" He asked softly. He knew cato was skittish and wanted nothing more then to show his captain how he felt. "M'lord. Will i have a guest bed or should i sleep on the couch?" 

Guilliman turned around and frowned. "Were sharing the bed again right?" Guilliman asked. "Oh.. Huh. Yeah thats okay.." He shifted a bit and put the suitcase next to a dresser. Guilliman watched. He felt a strong pain in his heart. He wanted his captain. Cato perked up. "What shall i do m'lord."

"I have a few requests. Drop the formalities. I have a name. Once you understand please go to the bathroom and wait. I dont want to see that armor on you.",, Cato nodded and scurried off. Guilliman sighed and started to fix up the bed. It gets cold at night. Once he saw cato shivering in his own bed. He picked out the fluffiest and freshest blankets just for him. He dug through his dresser and pulled out a set of fluffy pajamas for him. He also set the heating up higher. 

The bathroom door creaked open. Guilliman smiled when he saw a startled cato sicarius sitting on the counter. "I know bathing will be a good stress relive. Care to join sic?" He started getting undressed. Cato squeaked. "Uhhhh.. Uh I... Yeah..." He barely got out. Guilliman filled the tub up with water and poured some oils into the water. A scent of home filled the room. Cato reconsidered the smell. He always smelled it when he hugged his lord. Guilliman sighed as the water soothed him. "Sic?" 

"Yes."

"Come. Please." He reached out to cato. He smiled softly as the captain slipped into his grasp. "Hmm. Your so fragile. I would never hurt you. Your my precious captain." He mumbled into catos hair. Cato curled into himself and flushed deeply. "M'lo- Guilliman?" He whimpered. "Its ok. I got you ok? Here lemme soothe you."

Cato closed his eyes when guillimans hands worked through his hair. Guilliman hummed and massaged shampoo into catos hair. He planted kisses onto catos head and occasionally he kissed the side of his head. Cato melted into guillimans grasp. "There there. Your safe ok? My perfect cato."

Cato mumbled gibberish and turned around to nuzzle guilliman. Guilliman washed off the suds and pulled cato into a kiss. Cato whined into the kiss. Guilliman pulled catos mouth open and deepened it. They soon separated and cato flopped into guillimans embrace. "Lets dry up and hit the bed yeah?" Guilliman mumbled. He slipped out of the tub and cato followed. He finished drying himself faster then cato. He started patting down cato and chuckled when he jumped. "No worries baby. I wanna help you." Cato looked scandalized. "Uhh. Im fine. I need to get my clothes." He mumbled. "Oh! I have something for you! I want you to be comfy tonight so im giving you my pajamas!" Guilliman quipped. Cato blushed and giggled. 

Guilliman fetched the night wear and cato slipped it on. It was very lose on him but guilliman thought it was adorable. Cato walked to the bed room and sat on the edge of the bed. Guilliman switched off the lights and slipped under the warm covers naked. Cato felt secure under the blankets. He shoved his face into guillimans crook of his neck. "Thank you sic. I needed this.."...."No problem. I wish we did this sooner. I love you"

And they were 'just' room mates.


End file.
